


The Care and Feeding of Training Assassins

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [31]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: gawkydoteficus prompted: FLUFFY PROMPT FLUFFY PROMPT FOR CC: Sara will forget to eat when she trains to Len starts leaving little snacks for her in her room/around the ship/in the training area?





	1. Observations & Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.

Leonard Snart considered himself to be an observant man, especially in new situations. 

Being on board the Waverider with a group of strangers twenty-four hours a day wasn't exactly a new situation - he'd been in and out of enough jails and prisons in his life that being enclosed with strangers wasn't entirely new - but the general lack of hostility with these strangers was unusual. So he observed them.

One of the things that he'd observed was that Sara Lance liked to train. A lot. She'd been some kind of assassin, apparently, which intrigued him all the more. One didn't generally associate gorgeous blondes with lethal assassination. Yet, that was exactly what Sara was. 

Not that he could blame her for spending so much time training. There wasn't a whole lot else to do on this ship. 

Sometimes Leonard would offer to spar with Sara, to avoid his own boredom. She always readily agreed, despite the fact that she held back when sparring with him. Leonard tried not to be insulted when he realized what she was doing, but at the same time, he was grateful not to be on the receiving end of her full strength. He knew that she could kill him with little effort; which turned him on much more than it should.

Amongst his observations of Sara, he noticed that when she was training she often forgot to eat. 

Expending that much energy as often as she did, without replenishing it, was dangerous. 

So he took to leaving snacks for her. If he knew she was up training early he left her a protein bar, a banana, and Vitamin water on her desk. If she worked out through lunch or dinner, she could find a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water in her room.

He was always careful to make his delivery and be gone before she'd finished her training session. He wanted her eating, but didn't want her to know that he was the one feeding her.

~~*~~

At first Sara had been annoyed by the food left in her room, but when her stomach inevitably growled upon registering its presence, she'd cave and eat it, silently grateful that someone had left it for her.

After several weeks of this, Sara finally asked, "Gideon, do you know who my food elf is?"

"Yes, Ms. Lance," Gideon responded.

Sara rolled her eyes, only slightly annoyed that the AI was making her ask the unasked question. "Who is it?"

"Mr. Snart has been leaving food in your room when you train through mealtimes," Gideon reported.

"Thanks," Sara mumbled, surprised by the answer. She'd thought for sure that it had been Ray. He was the thoughtful type that way. Then again, Ray would have said something about it to her. 

But Leonard taking care of her?

Sara thought about what she knew of the man as she ate her sandwich. He was a master thief, used to planning heists and taking care of a crew. However, she doubted that he would leave meals for his criminal cohorts. 

He had a sister, though. A much younger one, from what she'd gathered. They'd talked about their sisters a couple of times while playing cards and Lisa was one of the few people that Leonard would die for. From what little he'd said, Leonard had practically raised Lisa. 

Maybe he saw her as some little sister he needed to take care of? 

That idea pissed Sara off to no end. She wasn't some child that needed to be looked after and fed. 

Besides, the last thing Sara wanted was for Leonard to see her as a kid sister. Not with the growing attraction that she felt for him. 

"Gideon, where is Leonard now?" Sara asked through gritted teeth.

"He is in his room with Mr. Rory," Gideon answered. "Shall I tell him you're looking for him?"

"No, he'll find out soon enough," Sara virtually growled. She grabbed the apple off her desk, stormed out of her room, and around the corner to Leonard's open door. 

Leonard was reclining on his bed, reading, while Mick sat on the floor tinkering with something. 

Sara lobbed the apple at Leonard, who looked up just in time to catch it before staring at her in shock. 

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm not some child you have to take care of," Sara fumed, stepping into the room, completely ignoring Mick.

"Busted," Mick chuckled. He gathered up what he'd been working on and made a hasty retreat, closing the door behind him.

Leonard stood; hands up in a placating gesture. "That wasn't my intention."

"You've been leaving food in my room like some kid that can't remember to eat. Or a pet," Sara growled.

"You weren't eating, though," Leonard pointed out. "I have eyes, Sara. I've seen you training hard and not eating after. That's not healthy."

Sara snorted. "And you care about my health?"

"You're our best fighter," Leonard said, hoping to avoid revealing his growing… dare he say, feelings... for the assassin. "We need you in top shape; which means replenishing the nutrients you're expending when you work out so hard."

"And how do you know I wasn't just eating later?" Sara asked, crossing her arms over her chest; only just realizing that she was wearing just a sports bra and low-slung sweatpants. 

"I asked Gideon," Leonard admitted. 

"And you told him?" Sara shouted at the ceiling.

"Yes, Ms. Lance," Gideon answered. "I, too, was worried about your lack of sustenance."

Sara seemed to deflate at that. "It's not like I was starving myself," she said, looking down at her bare feet.

"I didn't think you were intentionally trying to harm yourself, but rather than make it awkward between us, I thought it best to just leave the food for you to find," Leonard said.

Sara smiled at that, looking up at him through her lashes. "So I made things awkward?" she asked, her usual teasing tone back in her voice.

Leonard smirked. "Well, you did insinuate that I thought of you as a kid, which I assure you, I do not."

Sara sucked in a sharp breath at the flash of desire she saw in his eyes. 

Completely dropping her defensive stance, Sara slinked closer to Leonard, allowing some of her own desire to show through. "I suppose that I should probably thank you for thinking of my well-being," she purred.

Leonard swallowed hard at the sudden change in Sara's demeanor. He just barely resisted the urge to pull at his collar as the temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. It was hard for him to think with her so close.

Without touching him, Sara rose up on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

Before he could think about it, and before Sara could move away, Leonard reached out and pulled her body against his, sealing his lips over hers. Sara moaned her encouragement, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she returned the kiss. 

When they parted, panting for breath, Leonard said, "That was quite the thank you for a few sandwiches. I wonder how you'd thank me if I actually cooked you dinner."

Sara laughed, sinking back on her heels as she dragged her fingers teasingly down his chest. "Why don't you ask me to dinner and find out?"

Leonard groaned and had to close his eyes as his imagination filled in all the delightful ways Sara could thank him for a home cooked meal. When he opened them again, he met Sara's eyes. "Sara, may I cook dinner for you tonight?"

"If you can keep the others out of the galley, then you've got yourself a date," she promised. 

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Surprise me," she answered, slipping from his embrace. "You've been doing a pretty good job so far."

Leonard watched Sara go, admiring the view, and then went to knock on Mick's door.

"Good, you're not dead," Mick said, letting Leonard into his room.

"Far from it," Leonard said. "I need your help with something."

"Name it," Mick said. "It involve Blondie?"

"I'm gonna cook her dinner tonight," Leonard said, ignoring Mick's whistle of surprise. "She said she'd let me as long as the rest of the crew wasn't there."

"You want me to threaten them to stay away?" Mick asked gleefully.

"Bingo," Leonard said. "You up for it?"

Mick picked up his heat gun. "Been waiting for a chance to scare this lot."

"Thanks, partner," Leonard said, making to leave.

"Hey, boss," Mick said, causing Leonard to turn back around. "If you don't mind my sayin', it's 'bout time."

Leonard smirked. "Can't disagree with you there."

 

TBC...


	2. Preparations

"You do realize that I can make the entire meal and not just the ingredients," Gideon said as Leonard removed a third type of cheese from the food replicator in the galley. 

"Yes, I do," Leonard said, "but that would defeat the purpose of me cooking dinner. We have an oven; I may as well make use of it."

"As you wish," Gideon responded, sounding almost disappointed. 

"Tell ya what," Leonard said, leaning back against the counter and looking towards the ceiling, "I'll make the main course, but you can make a mixed salad, enough for two people."

"And for dessert?" Gideon prompted.

Leonard smirked. "Go ahead and make Sara's favorite."

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream it is," Gideon announced.

"Oh, and Gideon," Leonard added. "Don't tell Sara what we're making."

"She will not hear it from me," Gideon said.

Collecting the ingredients, Leonard set about putting together one of the few dishes he was confident making.

~~*~~

While Leonard was busy in the galley, Mick was rounding up the rest of the crew that wasn't Leonard or Sara.

Actually, Gideon told everyone to meet on the main deck and Mick was waiting for them there.

"Here's the deal," Mick said, cutting to the chase once everyone was gathered. "Everyone is to stay out of the kitchen for the rest of the night."

"You can't just take over the galley," Rip protested. "The rest of us need to eat as well."

"Not for me. I'm just passing the message along," Mick said.

"Wait, where are Sara and Snart?" Kendra asked, looking around.

Jax bounced on his toes, grinning. "Is this a date?"

"I did not hear that word used, but yes, they are having dinner tonight," Mick admitted. "Which is why we are not going to disturb them."

"Good for them, but what about our dinner?" Ray asked.

"Gideon'll make some pizzas and I will bring them up here for us," Mick announced. "That gonna be a problem for anyone?"

When no one else objected, Mick headed back to the galley to see if Leonard needed help with anything, and to play bouncer if necessary.

~~*~~

After Mick left them, Kendra headed to Sara's room. She paused outside the open door and knocked on the frame.

Sara poked her head out of her en suite bathroom and grinned at Kendra. "Hey, what are you doing here? I was just about to jump in the shower."

"A girl can't just drop by?" Kendra asked, smiling knowingly.

"You've never dropped by before," Sara pointed out. 

"I heard a rumor that you have a date tonight," Kendra said, full out grinning.

Sara would deny it later, but she blushed as she asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"Mick announced it to everyone," Kendra said.

Sara groaned. "Seriously? He told everyone?"

"Mm-hmm," Kendra acknowledged, trying not to laugh at Sara's discomfort. "Apparently we're all banned from the galley tonight."

Sara moved to sit on her bed and buried her face in her hands. "It's not that I wanted to keep it a secret, but I wasn't exactly expecting Mick to announce to the world that Leonard and I were having dinner tonight. I mean, what if it all goes horribly wrong and one of us has to leave the team?"

Kendra joined Sara on the bed, turning to face her. "And what if it doesn't? What if he's your Carter?"

Sara turned to look at the other woman, noting the look of sadness mixed with hope on her face. "You really miss him, don't you?"

"I do," Kendra agreed. "I'd only just remembered how much I loved him when he was killed." She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "But we're not talking about my lost love; we're talking about you finding it."

"I wouldn't go that far," Sara said, practically jumping off the bed. "I mean, I like him, a lot. More than a lot, but we're not anywhere close to lo-- that."

Standing, Kendra said, "Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. Just stopped by to see if you needed any help getting ready for your date."

She started to leave, but Sara's voice stopped her. "What kind of help?"

Kendra smiled as she turned around. "What are you planning on wearing?"

"I don't know, clothes?" Sara said. "Hadn't really thought about it yet."

"Do you even own a dress?" Kendra asked, eyeing Sara's sweats and tee-shirt critically.

"I'm not wearing a dress for dinner on the ship," Sara said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me see your closet," Kendra insisted.

With a roll of her eyes, Sara opened a panel in the wall to reveal her clothes. 

As she began to sift through the clothes, Kendra asked, "Where are those awesome skinny black pants you have?"

Sara reached past Kendra and pulled out said pants. 

"Ooh, what's this? I haven't seen this before," Kendra said, extracting a gold sleeveless top. 

"It's new," Sara admitted. "Gideon just made it a couple of days ago. I haven't had a chance to wear it yet."

"You're wearing that tonight with those pants," Kendra said. She tilted her head and then added, "And your hair down."

Sara laughed, "Oh, am I?"

"You're going to knock his socks off," Kendra insisted. 

"I feel kind of silly dressing up. I haven't been on an actual date since before I got on the Gambit," Sara admitted. "It's not like Nyssa and I could go out on dates, we were just suddenly together. Same with Ollie. I guess I kinda assumed that's how it would be with Snart, too, if we ever got that far. I doubt he's gonna dress up tonight."

"If that's all you're worried about, just leave it to me," Kendra said.

Sara's eyes widened in fear. "Don't tell him what I just said," she pleaded.

"Of course not," Kendra said. "I'll just remind him that he made this a date so he should dress appropriately for it."

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" Sara asked.

"I'll just threaten to send Ray to help if he doesn't," Kendra said, smiling sweetly.

"You're evil," Sara said appreciatively. "I like it."

"I'd better let you get ready," Kendra said. "Have fun tonight."

"Thank you for stopping by," Sara said, pulling Kendra in for an impulsive hug. "It was almost like having my sister here."

"Anytime," Kendra said, returning the hug. 

True to her word, Kendra went straight from Sara's room to the galley. 

"Can't go in there," Mick said from where he was lounging against the doorway.

"Just need a quick word with Leonard," Kendra said. "Not gonna stay."

Mick just glared at her.

"Let her in, Mick," Leonard called out. 

Kendra smirked as she walked past him into the room.

"What do you want?" Leonard asked, stirring something in a pot on the stove. "Kinda busy here."

"Just stopped by to see what you're wearing tonight," Kendra said.

Leonard stopped what he was doing to turn and look at her, mouth agape. "You want to know what I'm wearing? I'm wearing this," he said, gesturing to his usual black pants, black sweater, and black jacket.

Kendra sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Do you even own anything else?"

"Why?" Leonard asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kendra sighed. "Because I just came from Sara's room and convinced her to dress up a bit for tonight, but why should she bother if you're not going to make any effort?"

That got Leonard's attention. "Sara's dressing up?"

"This is a date, yes?" Kendra asked. "That is traditionally what one does for a date, they dress up."

"What do you suggest?" Leonard asked hesitantly, eyes narrowed.

"Do you trust me?" Kendra countered. Leonard simply glared at her. "When it comes to clothes, do you trust me?"

"I suppose," Leonard slowly agreed. 

"I'll have Gideon fabricate something for you in your size. All black, I promise," Kendra said. "I'll leave it in your room. Just promise me that you'll put it on before dinner."

"All right, fine. I'll take a look at what you make and if it's to my liking, I'll wear it. Happy?" Leonard grumbled.

"Yes I am, and Sara will be too," Kendra said, practically skipping to the fabrication room. She knew just what she was going to have made for him.


	3. The Main Event

After Leonard had set the table, including the salad, checked on dinner in the oven, and that the ice cream was still in the freezer, he reluctantly left to go change into whatever Kendra had picked out for him, leaving Mick to watch over the galley.

Upon entering his room, Leonard spotted the black suit jacket and black dress shirt lying on his bed, along with a note.

_How'd I do?_

_\- Kendra_

Leonard stripped out of his jacket and sweater and slipped into the dress shirt, which fit him perfectly. He quickly tucked it into the black pants he'd been wearing as Kendra had thankfully not provided him with dress pants. He was willing to wear the dress shirt and jacket, but wearing a full suit would feel too much like running a con, and he didn't want that with Sara.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Leonard could admit that he looked good in the form fitting shirt. While he may not show it off, he did have a good physique, if he did say so himself. 

Finally he pulled on the black suit jacket and couldn't resist smirking. Maybe Kendra had been right in insisting that he dress for this dinner with Sara. Not that he'd tell her that.

Realizing that he hadn't said what time dinner would be, Leonard stopped by Sara's room to see if she was ready now. Her door was closed, but when he knocked she called out, "Come in."

Sara was in her bathroom, just finishing applying her lipstick. 

Her face lit up upon seeing Leonard standing in her room. "Hey!" she said in greeting. She boldly ran her eyes over him, unconsciously licking her newly painted lips. "Don't you clean up nice?"

"You look beautiful," Leonard said sincerely, his eyes raking over her. 

"Thank you," Sara said. "Is it time?"

"I came to see if you were ready," Leonard said. "We didn't actually set a time and dinner is nearly done."

"Yeah, let me just grab… Actually, I don't need anything," Sara said, realizing that she wouldn't need any weapons, a phone, or even any money. 

"Why don't you take this?" Leonard said, offering his elbow.

Sara chuckled, taking his arm. "Smooth."

Aside from sparring or the kiss earlier that day, this was the first time that Leonard had offered a part of himself to Sara to be touched.

"C'mon, I need to make sure Mick hasn't let dinner burn," Leonard said, guiding Sara towards the galley.

"So what's up with Mick announcing to everyone that we were having dinner tonight?" Sara asked. "Didn't think you'd be so keen to have everyone knowing our business."

"That wasn't my intention," Leonard admitted. "I asked Mick to keep people away tonight since I made dinner for _you_. Didn't want everyone else trying to join us."

"I appreciate it. Of course, they're just going to make up their own stories about what's going on," Sara pointed out.

"Let them," Leonard said. "Won't be as good as the real thing."

"Hey, boss," Mick said from his post in the doorway to the galley. "No one went in."

"Thanks, Mick," Leonard said.

"You both look hot," Mick said, taking in the pair. 

"Thanks, Mick," Sara said. 

"You want me to keep guard while you eat?" Mick asked.

"No, you've done enough," Leonard said. "Go ahead and make your pizzas and get out of here."

"Gideon, you heard the man, pizza me," Mick said. "One large cheese and one large meat lovers."

While Mick waited for his food, Leonard led Sara to the table and offered her one of the seats. He opened the bottle of red wine and poured them each a glass. 

"Have fun you two," Mick said, taking his pizzas and leaving, instructing Gideon to close the door behind him.

"Alone at last," Sara purred.

"Hold that thought," Leonard said and went to pull a casserole dish from the oven, bringing it to the table.

Sara's delighted laugh made the effort worthwhile.

"You made mac and cheese?" Sara asked.

"From scratch," Leonard confirmed. "It's one of my specialties."

"I think I'm in love," Sara sighed. Both of them ignored the thrill those words evoked.

Once Leonard finally sat down, Sara raised her glass. "What should we toast to?"

"Always having someone to eat with?" Leonard suggested.

"To new beginnings," Sara said.

They clinked glasses before each took a sip. Leonard dished out servings of the pasta and they began to eat.

Sara lifted a forkful of cheesy pasta, blowing away some the steam rising from it to cool it off before taking a bite. Her eyes widened in surprise and delight as she chewed and swallowed.

"This is really good," Sara said. "I had no idea you could cook."

"One of my many hidden talents," Leonard said, glowing internally from the praise. "Mom died when Lisa was just a kid and with my dad usually too drunk to remember to eat himself, let alone feed us, I learned how to make a few things."

"Wouldn't the boxed stuff have been easier?" Sara asked, taking another bite. "Not that I'm complaining. This is amazing."

"Easier, but not as filling. Besides, do you know how many chemicals are in that stuff? Cheese should not be neon orange," Leonard said, his face twisted with disgust as he took a bite.

Sara laughed and sipped at her wine. 

Pointing his filled fork at her, Leonard said, "Hey, if I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it right."

Sara leaned forward and captured his fork with her mouth, sitting back as she took the contents of it with her. After she'd swallowed, she licked her lips, all the while holding Leonard's eyes. "You're certainly off to a good start."

Leonard remained frozen in place, his mouth hanging slightly open, all of his blood having run south. He licked his lips and took a drink of wine, his empty fork dropping back to his plate.

"I'm glad you like it," he finally managed to say in a normal voice. 

"This is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me in a very long time," Sara said, honestly. "The fact that it tastes great is a bonus. I would have been happy just sharing something Gideon made, so long as it was with you."

"That's what I said," Gideon interrupted.

"Can it, Gideon," Leonard snapped, causing Sara to smirk. "Trying to have a private conversation here."

"Canning it," Gideon responded. 

"What I was going to say before we were rudely interrupted," Leonard paused to glare at the ceiling in case Gideon was going to interrupt again, "is that it is my pleasure. You're much better dinner company than Mick."

"What, Mick doesn't get prettied up for you?" Sara teased.

"Not since joining this crew," Leonard said.

Sara laughed. "You telling me there's more to your _partnership_ than just thievery and I'm wasting my time here?"

"Partnership is all business, and you are not wasting your time," Leonard said, allowing her to feel the weight of his words.

Sara's breath hitched at the intensity she saw in his eyes.

"Hey, Leonard, what would you say to making this a regular thing?" Sara breathily asked.

"Me cooking or us eating together?"

"Either. Both," Sara said. "Whichever means us being alone together."

"I'd say that's the best proposition that I've gotten in a very long time," Leonard said. 

Standing, Sara moved around the table, watching as Leonard pushed his chair back as he read her intent. Sliding onto his lap, her arms going around his neck, Sara said, "I'm not really hungry anymore."

"You know, neither am I," Leonard agreed, his hands settling on her hips. 

"But there's still ice cream," Gideon announced.

"Shut up, Gideon," Sara and Leonard said in unison. 

It was the last thing that either one of them said for a very long time.

The End


End file.
